Love in the Rocks
by NikoaliPotter
Summary: This is an AU story involving F!Cousland and M!Tabris. Set in the Deep Roads at Orzammar, They have feelings for each other, but he has been to afraid to show it, due to his place in life. RATED M for smut. Alright?


Love in The Rocks…

((This is sadly, NOT part 4 of my other fan fiction. I was overwhelmed with this idea, from a good friend of mine from the BSN. This is a short story, with an AU setting. A Female Cousland, and a Male Tabris. Dat City Elf. :P He knows who he is. Enjoy it, my friend. ))

Meagyn Cousland had been raised to see all races the same. It was a rarity among the Noble classes to be so open minded. Indeed, her travelling companions are all of a different class and race during this intense fight. The Blight. There is a Bastard Prince, an Antivan Elf assassin, a Rogue Bard Chantry sister, a drunken Warrior dwarf, a Qunari, a Circle Mage, and an Apostate. Then..there is a rogue City Elf. He is of a slender, but muscled build. Chestnut brown hair, past his ears, with a little braid in his bangs. His eyes…such pretty green eyes. They almost looked like emeralds. She shook her head, to clear it.

The Blight still hasn't been defeated, and they have to finish their time in the nasty, stifling Deep Roads under Orzammar. They would soon be in the Dead Trenches. No one in the party was in a happy mood, and she couldn't blame them. Alistair, Poor Alistair had to deal with Morrigan's evil teasing, and Ohgren, and Zevran were sitting around the small fire laughing and drinking. She wondered how those two could possibly find the funny in this situation. They had just met, and were already the closest bosom buddies. Wynne and Leliana were doing clothing repairs, and Sten was simply standing away, being his large, silent self.

She looked over at Darrian Tabris, the City Elf that she had conscripted back in Denerim. He and his cousin had run through the Arl's estate, murdering all of the people in it. Only to rescue the Elven woman Vaughn had taken. That man made her teeth set to grinding, she was glad, no, thankful, that Darrian and his family had saved the woman. Taking out the guards was a plus, really. She didn't fault him in the least for what he did. The law of Denerim, though, didn't have her open mind. It made her heart sting, to think on the injustice. He was sitting on a rock, looking like he might vomit at any minute.

This made her think that she understood why he might look that way. Just because he was a City Elf, didn't mean that he didn't feel slightly ill to be stuck in the Deep Roads of Orzammar. His kind needed the open air, just like Dwarves needed the underground. She was comfortable anywhere, but this place was suffocating her slowly. So she walked up to him slowly, and offered him a small smile as his face became visible to her. His eyes, those eyes, the ones she gets lost in. They had been travelling and fighting together for months now, and she felt feelings in her that she wasn't used to. Confusion, when he intently stared back at her. Nervousness, when they accidently touched. Giddiness, when he would give her an odd compliment. She was brought back to the present, when he offered her a sickly smile. She sat down on the rock next to him, their sides pressed together. She looked off at the pits and crags of the tunnel they had made camp in.

"Darrian…Are you alright?" He breathed softly for a few moments, trying to calm his heart down. The reason he felt the way he was, was because of being stuck down here. The other reason, was how close he was to her everywhere down here. He could smell her soap wherever they walked, and it made his heart bang around in his chest. He hadn't been saying much due to those facts. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with her. He just knew that he had, and firmly kept his mouth shut. He was an Elf, and she was a Lady proper. What chances did they have? Then he looked over, into her eyes as she asked the question. Her eyes were like liquid pools of Lavender, a most unique and lovely shade of purple. He felt himself tumble headfirst into them.

Meagyn noticed that intent stare into her eyes again. It brought a little flush to her cheeks, making her freckles stand out. "I will be fine. I am just…feeling small." She nodded, holding his gaze. "I understand that all too well. I feel like there isn't enough space here." He noticed her flushing, and he looked around at the camp. Everyone was getting their things ready for some sleep. Watch, he knew, was going to be taken by him, and Meagyn. They always usually started the watch. Not that he minded. It gave him an excuse to be closer to her. Without the others, all to himself. It made him feel slightly selfish, but he really didn't care.

Everyone waved their way, as tents were set up, and the fire was burned to a low. That way, they stayed warm, but had less of a chance of being caught by any lurking creatures. Or Darkspawn. Those things seem to come down from the ceiling just as well as any spider could. Meagyn checked her weapons, and her armor. Everything was in place, and she looked back to Darrian. He looked at her, and he flushed. He almost never did that, which was hard to picture, as he was pale like her. She bit her lip in a smile, and leaned against him. "So, about four hours until next watch…" Her voice came out soft and breathy.

Darrian looked into her eyes, and smiled back at her. "Yes. What shall we do?" She didn't answer him, instead gazing into his eyes. To him, her face was the most appealing shape, and he found his hand on one of her cheeks, cupping it. She gazed back at him, not making a move away from him. His thumb made a soft slide across her lip, and his eyes half shut at how it felt. Her lip was so soft and warm. He had dreamed of touching her for a long while now. He just hoped that she wouldn't knock him out, as she had a right to do. She flicked her eyes over at the camp, and thankfully no one was out and about. He sensed where she was looking, and his hand started to slide down her neck. She wasn't sure if he was going to let go of her, or make her feel tingly some more with his touches.

She stood up, pulling him with her, by his hand. She went over to her tent, and got on her hands and knees, going inside. He bit his lip gently, watching her. Did she have to do that? It was like some form of delicious torture. He looked around, and soon followed her inside, head first. His first view was of her, taking off her leather armor, revealing the soft clothing underneath. He wondered what to do, as his nerves made his stomach a tight knot. She was so gorgeous, and he had longed for her, knowing there was no chance. She had seemed to like his soft caresses, and that gave him some hope. Even if they only had one chance, he would cherish it forever. She was gazing at him, and her face wore a nervous, flushed expression.

He moved closer, and his gaze dropped to her luscious, kissable lips. "Darrian…" She was saying his name, so he looked up at her. His emerald eyes were slightly dark, a slight lust rising up in him. "What…Meagyn..?" His voice was a hoarse whisper, and he tried his best not to pull her against him. "Kiss me." Her words made his head snap sharply up, and he gazed into her eyes. She had meant those two words. His hands shook a little as he cupped her face, and ran his thumbs along her jaw. His lips met hers, and he kissed her deeply. Her eyes slipped shut, and her hands went to his hair, tangling her fingers in it. It felt smooth and silky to her touch.

When her hands tangled in his hair he groaned helplessly in his throat, his teeth slightly nipping her lips in his excitement. She gasped, pressing her chest against his. Then she pulled away reluctantly, and put her hands on his chest. "Armor.." He chuckled incredulously, and worked to get it off. She wanted him to remove it? He wanted her, yes, but he wanted to be sure he was what she wanted. Once it was all off, and in a pile with hers, he sat in front of her again. Gazing into her eyes, he cupped her soft neck with his hands gently. Her lips parted, her face was sweetly flushed. Lips on hers once more, her tongue boldly darted to find his. Tongues found each other, played around each other. This elicited a soft moaning gasp from her throat, as her hands found his hair once more.

Darrian could barely contain a low growl as he felt her chest against his, warmth from her breasts. Her nipples had hardened at some point, and it felt simply incredible to him. He had women before, but it was so fleeting, and had really no feelings at all. She held his heart in her palm, and it both pleased him and terrified him. Meagyn's hands had went from his hair, to slowly explore downwards, settling on his hips. Their kissing had turned more intense, hot tongue on hot tongue, and she gasped as he laid them back against her bedroll. He broke their hot kiss to gaze tenderly down at her. His walls were slowly crumbling down as she encouraged his loving gestures. She could sense a small change in him, and it warmed her heart. She had wanted this since she laid eyes on him, at the Alienage, with Duncan.

Darrian glanced down at her breasts, saw the nipples tight and hard. He leaned back down and started to kiss her again, tender, and slowly. She moaned ever so lightly as his body pressed against hers. She could feel his arousal growing against her thigh, making her face flush harder. She had a man before, but it was only the once, and it wasn't very….pleasing. So she had no idea what to expect now that it meant something to her. To Darrian, she was a goddess, and deserved all of the love in the world. He hoped he could give her even a piece of the devotion she deserved. Getting excited, and eager to feel more, she pulled at the hem of his shirt, tugging up. He regretfully broke their kiss to lean up on his knees.

Blushing furiously, he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He tossed it on the other side of the tent, and nervously looked at his own chest. Meagyn had already stripped off her own shirt, but he hadn't noticed. He had faltered into his own world of low self-esteem. She tipped his face up gently with her fingers, and gazed into his eyes. Her other hand smoothed down his hard, muscled chest. He looked down, and felt his heart in his throat. She had such wonderful breasts, but he couldn't see much as she still had her breast band on. So he dipped his head, and kissed the tops of her breasts, feather light.

This elicited a gasp from her perfect lips, and her hands slid to his hair. Gaining confidence, he reached his hands back, and untied her breast band. It fell down from her ample breasts, thudding in-between them on the bedroll. His lips still planted hot kisses all across her breasts, but his fingers went to her nipples, pinching so softly. She moaned lightly, trying to keep quiet. Her head tilted back slightly, and she bit her lip. Maker, he was making her whole body tingle! He scooted down her body a little more, and gently took one of her perfect nipples into his mouth. She moaned loudly at the contact, not being able to help it. Her hands tightened a little more in his hair, as his hot tongue laved at her nipple. Darrian felt his heart hammering away in his throat, and his member was now fully hard.

He moved his mouth to her other nipple, paying it the same attention as he did to the other. Meagyn didn't know how much more she could take. She felt her sex pulsing, wet and warm. The pants seem to be causing her more pain than she would have liked. So she rocked her hips gently against his, and sighed loudly as she felt how hard he was. One of his hands went to tangle in her blood red hair, and his other went to the nipple that was left out of the party. Her hair was her second best feature, besides those lovely lavender eyes. Her hips wiggled against him as he sucked and licked her perky nipple. She felt a tightening in her loins, and it was driving her insane. "Darrian…please.."

She almost whimpered it out, she couldn't help it. She was going wild with what he was doing, and her body screamed for release with every muscle. Darrian smiled against her nipple, slipping his hand from her hair, to the button of her pants. He undid them with one motion, one hand. He leaned up and gazed down at her, eyes darkened by lust, and desire. He pulled his pants and smalls down and off in one go, tossing them with their clothes. She shyly stripped hers off, and he took them from her, putting them with the rest. He let his gaze rake her naked body appreciatively. It made his hard shaft twitch and pulse, the sight of her naked as the Maker made her.

Meagyn was equally letting her gaze travel down his gorgeous body. He had a lean torso, that tapered down to slim hips, a trail of light brown hair meeting up with the hair that his hard member was jutting from. His thighs were slender, but strong. Her hands itched to touch every part of him, but her need was outweighing it. He came back down over her, and he kissed and nipped at her neck. It made her tilt her head back further, her lower lip in her teeth. He came back up, and gazed into her eyes intently. She gazed back at him, lost in their emerald depths. "Are you sure about this?" His voice was gentle, and it caressed her soul. "Yes." She had never been more sure in her life.

With her answer, he began to trail soft kisses down her cheek, to her jaw, her neck. He found the hollow of her throat, and sucked on it, his heart pounding away. She moaned gently, her one of her hands going to his hair, curling in it. The other hand slide down his back softly, tenderly. He guided himself to her hot, wet center, and slide inside in one smooth motion. He hissed in pleasure, and Meagyn inhaled sharply, a moan escaping her lips. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, seating him deeper within her. He gazed at her, and started thrusting. It was slow, but deep. Each time he brought his hips back down, hers would rise up to meet his. They were breathing heavily, moaning together in bliss. She was tight and warm around him, her walls gripping him.

Darrian was filling her completely, and it made her whole being tingle. With each thrust, her toes curled against his bare skin. His mouth went from her throat to her neck again, sucking it in several spots as his thrusting became more intense. Deeper, and slightly faster. Her hips smacked lightly with his, her moans growing louder. He was alarmed that someone would hear them, so he kissed her hard on the mouth. Her hands went to his shoulders and her nails dug into the back of them. This only served to rile Darrian into more of a frenzy. He thrust harder, feeling heat pool in his belly. Meagyn dug at him, her head spinning in complete pleasure. Her legs started to tingle hard, and she knew in a matter of moments she would be hurled into oblivion.

Darrian felt her walls tightening around him, and it was going to be his undoing. Her soft moans into their kiss was only making it worse, and he struggled to maintain his control. He wanted her to be pleased beyond anything, before he found his own. He moaned with her, their kiss hot, and all tongues and teeth. She saw stars behind her eyes as she felt the damn burst. Her whole being tingled, and she moaned almost desperately, her hips thrusting to meet his. He thrust, harder, as her moans pushed him over the edge. He came, long, hard spurts inside of her as her walls milked him. His hips bucked and jerked with his release, and his mouth was pulled from hers as he moaned her name into her neck. She moved her hands to his neck, and stroked it tenderly.

He gazed down at her, panting and sweating. She was flushed and rosy, and oh so beautiful. It made him want to weep, her beauty. He made her look that way, her lips swollen from his ministrations. He pulled out of her, and laid down next to her, blown away. She looked over at him, and he saw a tear falling from her eye. He wiped it away gently with his thumb, and kissed her lips gently. "What is it? Are you alright?" He inquired, heart pounding. She smiled, another tear falling. "Yes. I…it's just that…I wanted that for so long. It was beyond words.." She kissed him back, and stroked his cheek. He felt himself losing it. A few tears fell, and he smiled weakly at her. "I wanted the same thing. I just didn't think you would…" She understood his meaning, and it made her frown. "I love you, no matter your race or station, Darrian."

He gazed into her eyes, full of love, and saw the same look mirrored back at him. It set his pulse to racing, his heart full of joy. "That makes me happy to hear it. I love you, too." The admission was long in coming, and it felt great to say it out loud. "We should…get dressed. The watch, and all." She smirked as his eyes widened, and he leaned up again. "Your right. We forgot…" They both started to chuckle lightly, getting dressed quickly. He smoothed her hair down, and kissed her one last time. She straightened his armor plate, and kissed him back. Hand in hand, they walked back out of her tent, and over to the rock on which they started. They didn't let go of their hands until it was time for their watch to be over.

(End. I hope it was enjoyable! I worked hard on this, for you. =) )


End file.
